eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Super Sireyna 2018
''Super Sireyna 2018 ''(also referred to as Super Sireyna Philippines 2018) is a segment that premiered on 6 February 2018 and concluded on 21 April 2018. It is the 2018 edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic beauty pageant for trans women. The competitors flaunt their beauty, talent, and wit in the various elimination rounds of the competition until only one contestant is declared as the ultimate Super Sireyna. The pageant is considered a breakthrough concept as it claims to be one of the first successful transgender beauty pageant on national television after its launch in 1995. Nicole Guevarra Flores, the "Liza Soberano" look-alike of Olongapo City, was crowned as the Super Sireyna Philippines 2018. ''She then moved on to represent the Philippines in the 2018 edition of ''Super Sireyna Worldwide, (also hosted by and televised on Eat Bulaga!), where she will vie for the ultimate crown delegates of other countries from around the world. Justin Mascariñas of Agusan del Norte bagged the title of first runner-up, while Angel Montenegro was declared as the second runner-up of the competition. Overview Registration and audition The beauty pageant is open to trans women. Aspiring contestants may register online at the official website of Eat Bulaga!. The show will contact those who have met the requirements. The show also regularly holds auditions at the Broadway Centrum. Occasionally, auditions are brought to certain provinces that are farther away from Metro Manila in order to give a chance for aspiring contestants from distant communities to join the beauty pageant. Daily round Three contestants compete against one another in the daily round of the competition. Each contestant must first show their talent in the talent portion and then test their wit and intelligence in the question-and-answer portion. In the question-and-answer portion, the three contestants are presented with one "Super Topic", which are fundamental ideas or concepts such as luck, freedom, and love. Each contestant is then presented with a different "Super Item". The goal is to relate and connect the Super Item to the Super Topic of the day within 45 seconds. In the daily rounds, the criteria for judging are as follows: * 50% – Super stage presence * 25% – Super talent * 25% – Super wit Daily winners receive ₱20,000 and other prizes from the segment's sponsors. They will also advance to the next round of the beauty pageant. Pre-judging Fourty-five daily finalists advance to the next round of the competition. The fourty-five finalists are split into four different batches, known in the competition as the elemental Queen-Doms: Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. In each Queen-Doms, the intelligence of the muses are tested in the question-and-answer portion, with questions that had been previously asked in local and international beauty pageants. Each contestant is given 45 seconds to provide a response. The judges include actor Benjamin Alves, racing driver Marlon Stockinger, fashion mogul Avel Bacudio, pageant blogger Norman Tinio, and Binibining Pilipinas-Universe'' 2016 Maxine Medina, and beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez. The pre-judging round occurred from 3 April 2018 to 6 April 2018 after ''Eat Bulaga!. The round is instead aired via livestream on the show's official YouTube channel and Facebook page. Top 16 ''' On 7 April 2018, the Top 16 finalists was announced live on television. Four finalists from each Queen-Dom was selected by the panel of judges from the pre-judging round. The sixteen finalists must then compete against one another in the week-long Top 16 daily elimination round to narrow them into seven finalists. In the next round, candidates once again go through a talent portion and a question-and-answer portion each day. The winner of the day is awarded a royal title of a gemstone whose symbolism describes the winning candidate. The Top 16 daily elimination round features a different panel of judges each day. The criteria for judging are as follows: * Super Stage Presence - 50% * Super Talent - 25% * Super Wit - 25% '''Top 7 The sixteen finalists were gradually narrowed down into seven throughout the week-long Top 16 daily elimination round. No further elimination rounds face the candidates and they automatically advance to the grand finals of the competition. Each candidate is awarded a royal title of a gemstone with an attached symbolism: * sapphire - wisdom * garnet - passion * emerald - hope * amethyst - royalty * topaz - love * opal - peace * onyx - determination Grand coronation day The grand coronation day was held on 21 April 2018 at the Broadway Centrum in New Manila, Quezon City. The judges of the beauty pageant are host and actor Paolo Ballesteros, broadcast journalist Pia Arcangel, Miss Intercontinental 2017 first runner-up Katarina Rodriguez, fashion photographer BJ Pascual, fashion designer Mark Bumgarner, premier beauty queen maker Jonas Gaffud, and actress Heart Evangelista. The criteria for judging are as follows: * Super Beauty - 50% * Super Wit - 25% * Super Talent - 25% In the beginning of the competition, each of the seven contestants must provide a brief introduction of themselves while wearing colorful and extravagant costumes that represent their Super Sireyna ''royalty title. For the final time, the candidates must then go through a talent portion and a question-and-answer portion. In the talent portion, each candidate must briefly show their exceptional talent to woo the audience and judges of the competition. In the question-and-answer portion, the seven candidates have been randomly paired with a judge from which her question will come from. Each candidate is asked a different question and is given forty-five seconds to provide a response. Nicole Guevarra Flores, the "Liza Soberano" of Ologapo City, was crowned as ''Super Sireyna Philippines 2018, winning over the other six candidates. She received the crown, a house-and-lot worth ₱1.5 million from Lessandra Homes, ₱10,000 worth of gift certificates from Pampanga's Best, and ₱300,000 in cash prize. She must also represent the Philippines to the Super Sireyna Worldwide 2018 ''international beauty pageant, where she will vie for the ultimate crown delegates of other countries from around the world. Results Chart '''Daily rounds' The daily rounds were held from Monday, 22 July 2019 to Friday, 2 August 2019. Each daily round featured three new contestants who must compete against one another. The winners of the daily rounds received a cash prize and advanced to the prejudging round of the competition. The daily rounds were hosted by Jose Manalo. Week of 6 February–9 February Week of 11 February–16 February Week of 18 February–present Pre-Judging The pre-judging round include the forty-five candidates who won in the daily rounds of the competition. The pre-judging round occurred from 3 April 2018 to 6 April 2018 after Eat Bulaga!. The round is instead aired via livestream on the show's official YouTube channel and Facebook page. Queen-Dom of Earth The pre-judging for the Queen-Dom of Earth occurred on 3 April 2018. The recipient of the Queen-Dom of Earth Super Costume award is Fuschia Anne Ravena. Queen-Dom of Wind The pre-judging for the Queen-Dom of Wind occurred on 4 April 2018. The recipients of the Queen-Dom of Wind Super Costume award are Justin Mascariñas and Shane Lee Hikaru. Queen-Dom of Fire The pre-judging for the Queen-Dom of Earth occurred on 5 April 2018. The recipient of the Queen-Dom of Fire Super Costume award is Shyna Bathan. Queen-Dom of Water The pre-judging for the Queen-Dom of Earth occurred on 6 April 2018. The recipient of the Queen-Dom of Water Super Costume award is Ayesha Lopez. Top 16 ' 'Top 7 Grand coronation day Category:Super Sireyna Category:Editions of Super Sireyna Category:Super Sireyna Philippines Category:Editions of Super Sireyna Philippines Category:2018 Segments Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:2010s Segments Category:Segments Category:LGBT Pageants Category:Pageants